Impubliable
by Axelanderya
Summary: Les pires idées, les pires histoires, les pires personnages. Il faut que cela cesse! chap1 SASU/NARU attention première fic  ou pas , attention rating T pour langage. Vous allez prendre cher...


Titre : Impubliable  
Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif  
Auteur : Axelanderya  
Résumé : Les pires idées, les pires histoires, les pires personnages. Il faut que cela cesse! chap1 SASU/NARU attention première fic (ou pas), attention rating T pour langage.  
Note : Ceci est tout sauf une fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Oh oui Sasuke!**

'Bong, bong, bong' Ce bruit incessant, encore. Depuis neuf jours, tous les soirs c'était la même chose : 'Bong, bong, bong', et ça allait durer toute la nuit. Diable pourquoi les lits sont-ils toujours collés aux murs ? Pitié que cela cesse!

Naruto s'éveilla avec une magnifique gueule de bois vers quinze heures, un bref regard autour de lui l'informa qu'il était bien dans sa chambre. Il se redressa sur son lit, repoussant le bras placé sur son ventre. Avec une assurance limitée, il chercha un caleçon, l'enfila, fit quelques pas puis le retira, le mit à l'endroit et le réenfila. A tâton il se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce obscure, trouva la porte, l'entrouvrit et se faufila dans le couloir. La lumière de l'après-midi l'éblouit tandis qu'il joignait tant bien que mal le salon. Voilà huit mois qu'il avait quitté son vieil appartement qui allait être raser pour entrer en collocation dans ce grand trois pièces en plein centre de Konoha. Sakura lui avait proposé de le rejoindre lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Il s'installa avec nonchalance sur l'une des chaises du bar après avoir attrapé une brique de lait dans le réfrigérateur et but à grosses gorgées. Il passa ainsi plusieurs minutes dans un silence brumeux avant que sa colocataire n'arrive, brisant l'ambiance éteinte. Le bruit de ses clés déposées dans le petit bol prévu à cet effet lui irrita les oreilles au plus haut point.

« Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ? Grogna t-il.  
- Tu pourrais pas arrêter de te taper tout ce qui bouge ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est qui aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle sans vraiment être intéressée.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche.  
- C'est le huitième en huit nuits, il serait temps que tu arrêtes.  
- Pfff » Elle soupira, rangea ses courses et gagna sa propre chambre sans plus de commentaires.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment la voir. La porte de sa chambre se referma tandis que son coup de la veille faisait son apparition. Naruto se concentra sur ses épaules larges, son torse musclé et ses boucles brunes avant de revenir à sa question principale : quel peut bien être son prénom ? Non, décidément il ne le savait pas, mais l'avait-il seulement su ? Naruto secoua la tête et abandonna, son amant, déjà habillé, passa à côté de lui, l'embrassa et s'en fut avec un sourire et un « appelle-moi un de ces quatre ».

Bon, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? La journée était déjà bien avancée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Naruto décida donc de retourner se coucher, non sans avoir au préalable changé les draps et étendu le linge. Habitude qu'il avait prise en arrivant, un des petits compromis de la collocation. Le temps reprit son cours et Naruto replongea dans le sommeil, enveloppé par la torpeur de sa chambre. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Naruto, à présent frais et dispo sortit habillé de sa chambre, attiré par l'odeur de viande grillée. Il s'installa à table à gauche d'Ino, Sakura et Lee qui étaient venus déjeuner avec eux, comme à leur accoutumée lorsqu'ils rentraient de mission. Ils essayaient de ne pas parler boulot durant ces moments privilégiés alors bien souvent, les discussions tournaient autour des ragots du village. En effet, lorsque vous excluez la politique, les armes, les jutsus , les ninjas, les combats et les missions il ne restait pas grand-chose à raconter. Aujourd'hui, le sujet principal fut donc la récente débâcle de Naruto, enfin ils essayèrent d'en parler. Naruto était assez réticent, honteux, ou plutôt il n'aimait pas en parler car cela finirait toujours par la même question : pourquoi Sasuke ? Oui Naruto Uzumaki était amoureux de Sasuke son ennemi juré, et alors ?

« Et alors ? Oui je l'aime, et oui pour oublier son absence je saute tout ce qui passe, et alors ? Est-ce que je critique les multiples conquêtes de Sakura hein ? Oui tes coups de foudre à répétition, t'as fait une croix sur Sasuke c'est ton choix, moi non. Alors foutez-moi la paix... »

Encore une fois Naruto était sur la défensive, c'était comme cela depuis qu'il avait revu le brun. Rencontre qui s'était soldée par un combat sans merci qui s'était conclue par une étreinte passionnée entre les deux hommes. Mais ça, à part sa colocataire, personne ne le savait. Tous pensaient que Sasuke s'était enfui et qu'il avait réussi à semer Naruto. Histoire fausse minutieusement consignée dans son rapport, probablement le plus rédigé qu'il ait jamais écrit.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha Naruto après un moment, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment...  
- Je comprends , répondit Sakura compatissante, moi aussi je suis troublée par cette apparition de Sasuke, nous avons tous à affronter cette nouvelle. Restons unis et nous passerons outre tout cela. »  
'Blablablabla' songea Naruto tandis qu'il l'écoutait déblatérer ses sornettes régulièrement, elle pouvait bien parler, ses belles paroles vides de sens, il n'empêche qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Son poste chez Tsunade lui était monté à la tête depuis longtemps, « super Sakura ».

« Tu as bien raison Sakura, bon qui veut des patisseries ? » Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle, des patisseries. Naruto songea avec plaisir que sa colocataire était vraiment une perle, il eut été hétéro, il serait bien sortit avec. Le dessert fut joyeusement accueilli par tout le monde, les pâtisseries provenant d'un boulanger réputé du village. Le repas se termina donc sur une note positive, chacun faisant bonne figure. Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir pour les trois invités qui ne manquèrent pas de remercier leurs hôtes. Ils descendirent deux étages et quittèrent l'immeuble, non sans discuter activement de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ino soutenait que Naruto devait consulter, soutenue par Lee, en revanche Sakura était en désaccord, elle croyait fermement que Naruto avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette rencontre, comme eux tous. Si seulement ils avaient su que Naruto était toujours en contact avec Sasuke...

* * *

Mouarf je suis horrible, bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, Review?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axel.


End file.
